Final Fantasy Camping
by Eryku
Summary: Rikku, Selphie, and Yuffie are on a 5 day camping trip.. Oh the things that can happen when your camping..I've basically given up on this..if i ever finish it it will be a miracle
1. Vincents, Yuffies, and Evil plots oh my!

---- = Scene Change  
*ABC* = Actions  
(ABC) = Thoughts  
"ABC" = Talking  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rikku, Yuffie, and Selphie are all out in the woods on a camping trip.. It's about 7 PM on day 1 of 5.. They have a tent big enough for 5 people.. Right now they can be found outside the tent sitting on some tree stumps around the Fire..  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Selphie said as she pretended to yawn..  
  
Rikku looked at Selphie and said "Want to tell ghost stories?"  
  
Yuffie jumped up excited and shouted "I do! And I'll go first!"  
  
Rikku and Selphie both sit down as Yuffie starts to tell a story about an evil Half-Demon who eats young women..but not before kissing them..according to her story there are signs that tell you if he is around.. First yoy hear a loud screeching noise, and if he is really close you can hear some heavy breathing.. She also said the Half-demon loves the color yellow..  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do give me nightmares for life?! I wear yellow!" Selpihe Screamed as she looked around making sure there were no demons around  
  
Rikku then exclaimed "Yeah well what about me!? I have blonde hair! At least you can change your clothes! I don't want to dye my hair!.."  
  
Yuffie then said "Don't worry! It's just a story! I made it all up!" She held in her laughter as much as she could..  
  
They then all went into the tent to sleep for the night.. Rikku and Selphie had trouble sleeping due to the story and Yuffie did too, but only because she was laughing too much.. Eventually they all fell asleep.. except Yuffie... She snuck out of the tent once she was sure that the other two were asleep.. I wonder where she's going?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep in the forest about a 10 minute walk from camp.. We find Yuffie talking to a stranger in the dark..  
  
"So.. Remember.. You scare the Pajamas off of them.. and I give you a kiss right?" Yuffie said quietly  
  
The stranger in the dark then said "Yes.. That is our agreement..It better be a good kiss..I don't like dressing up as an ugly demon!"  
  
Yuffie responded "Oh don't worry.. You'll never forget it.." Yuffie then Snickered quietly to herself and continued talking "So remember you chase me into the camp site.. make a loud screeching sound.. I scream and hide so they think you ate me..and then go after them, and don't forget to breath heavy.. Once they scream and cry you let them know about our little trick, OK?  
  
The Stranger said "Alright"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the camp site..The Stranger made a loud screeching noise.. Yuffie, smiling an evil smirk, then began to scream at the top her lungs.. Selphie and Rikku then screamed and had very scared looks on their faces..They then go outside and see a demon.. They scream and run and then trip and fall.. They both scream and cry a little and then Yuffie pulls out her Nunchaku and attacks the stranger..  
  
"Ahh ahh wait wait!!! I'm not really a demon" The stranger said as he covered his head  
  
Selphie then said "Wait.. I know that voice.. Vincent!?"  
  
Vincent was the stranger and he then said "Yea it's me.. Yuffie had me dress up as a demon and trick you like that.. Sorry.."  
  
Selphie and Rikku then jumped up and started pummeling Vincent with their fists..  
  
Rikku then said "YUFFIE! Where ever you are, your going to die when i see you again!!!"  
  
Yuffie could see running by in the darkness, she was heading the same direction as the spot where she met vincent before.. Rikku went to chase her but Selphie stopped her and explained to her that she'd be back because they had her stuff.. Vincent then ran to the spot as well once Rikku and Selphie weren't looking..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuffie and Vincent are back at the spot they met at before.. Vincent looks very impatient with Yuffie..  
  
"Me getting beat up.. Was NOT part of our deal!" said Vincent very impatiently..  
  
Yuffie then said in a fake sad voice "your right... So I'll give you a nice tight hug too ok?"  
  
"It's a deal" Vincent said..trying to hide his excitement  
  
Yuffie walks up to Vincent and gives him a kiss.. Vincent blushes.. Then Yuffie gives him a very tight hug and Vincent seems very happy..  
  
"Well see you later! (Much)" Said Yuffie as she ran off to the camp site  
  
"Later.." Vincent said  
  
Vincent starts walking towards his home he gets to his house after about 1 hour and then he goes to order a pizza but first goes to take out his wallet.. but it's gone..  
  
"What? My wallet.. it's gone!?..wait... YUFFIE!!!" Vincent Screamed in a very mad voice.. "Damn her!" He added in..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuffie has been back at the campsite for about a half hour now and Rikku and Selphie have her tied up to a tree..  
  
An angry Rikku says "Well well.. what should we do with her?"  
  
Selphie then said "How about we leave her tied to a tree in her underwear and cover her tummy with honey so when a bear comes along she-"  
  
Rikku then interupted "Um I don't think that's a very good idea Selphie!" *She has a very nervous and disturbed face"  
  
Yuffie then says very franticaly " Wh-What if i gave you each 20 dollars?"  
  
Selphie said "Make it 30!"  
  
Yuffie said "RRR..Deal!"  
  
Rikku and Selphie untied her and Yuffie gave them each $30.. They then went to bed.. Yuffie had trouble sleeping this time due to the fear that selphie may put honey on her stomach and tie her to a tree..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The End of chapter 1... please tell me what you think of this.. I will have Chapter 2 up in no time 


	2. Gone Fishin'

Well..Let's see how this chapter come out.. I didn't plan it at all I'm just going to write it as i go..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well..Day 2.. It's morning and everyone good sleep except for Yuffie who didn't sleep a wink.. They are all sitting around a fire making eggs for breakfast.. Yuffie looks like she is about to fall asleep at any minute.. Finally Rikku says..  
  
"Yuffie, Why don't you go to sleep.. We'll save you some eggs"  
  
Yuffie then nodded her head and went into the tent... she fell asleep very quickly.. Selphie and Rikku then ate their eggs and went out to go fishing for lunch... Rikku caught 2 average sized fish and Selphie caught 2 small fish and one fairly large fish..  
  
"Let's head back..This is probably enough for lunch and dinner" Said Rikku  
  
Selphie responded "Let me catch ONE more fish!"  
  
Selphie casts out and then a few minutes later she gets a bite.. It almost pulls her into the lake.. It starts to drag her towards the lake..  
  
"Help me Rikku!" Selphie screamed  
  
Rikku grabbed onto Selphie and just then the fishing pole was tugged so hard they went flying into the lake and the fish dragged them all the way across the lake when they finally let go of the rod and swam to the opposite shore.. Soaked and a little ticked off they start on their way back to camp.. Selphie and Rikku were than attacked by a group of wolves..after a long battle they beat them..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple hours pass..Yuffie back at the camp is wondering where they were.. She had eaten her eggs and was trying to think of something to do to pass the time.. She decided to read Rikku's diary..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
about 3 hours have passed and Selphie and Rikku are about half way back to camp and are taking a break.. after they finish the break they start back on the way home...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's been about 7 hours and Selphie and Rikku are finally back at camp..they crawl into the tent exhausted.. They are about to go to sleep when they both notice that their diaries are spread out on the floor and at the same time one thought passes through their mind, Yuffie.. So what they do to her is a bit mean, but I guess she has to learn the hard way.. What they did was Selphie's Idea.. My isn't Yuffie going to be a bit alarmed when she wakes up.. Selphie and Rikku then went to bed..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
If you want to know what they did to her wait for chapter 3..or you can look back to chapter 1.. Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	3. Home sick and A WHAT?

Well...It's day 4..Day 3 nothing much really happened besides Yuffie waking up strapped to a tree with honey on her belly, she was obviously very furious with Selphie and Rikku. Then all they did all day was be bored and eat.. Now like I said, it is day 4, and Rikku has just woke up.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rikku looks at her watch and sees that it is 4 AM so she gets up quietly to go for a walk..As she is walking she is thinking, about her friends, and her home, She is getting home sick..good thing they go home soon.. Rikku has been walking for about 1 hour, she is getting a little tired so she sits down on a tree stump to rest. Rikku then looks around while thinking about home, and then she falls asleep, she better wake up soon..It is not safe to sleep in the woods.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at camp Selphie and Yuffie wake up around 5:35 AM to see Rikku gone, they assume she is looking for breakfast and sit down to wait.. a couple hours later they start to worry, they decide to send Yuffie to look for her, and have Selphie wait at the camp in case Rikku comes back.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuffie is looking through the woods for Rikku and comes across her lying down asleep in the woods with a weasel sniffing her.   
"HEY HEY! you dumb weasel! get off her!" Yuffie screamed while running towards Rikku.  
Yuffie then wakes up Rikku, explains to her whay happened and starts to walk her towards the camp, when suddenly they hear a sound. They both turn around slowly to see a giant weasel staring them in the face angerly. They get very terrified and run towards the camp.. When they get there they grab Selphie while still running and Rikku says  
"We are gonna have to leave a day early so get your car keys ready!!!"   
They keep running towards the road so they can drive home.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
So looks like Rikku got her wish..stay tuned for the final chapter..What can happen during a car ride? ohhh You'll see.. 


End file.
